Conventionally, there has been known a group management system which includes one or more manufacturing apparatuses for performing a predetermined semiconductor process on a target substrate and a server device connected to the one or more manufacturing apparatuses. Further, in the group management system, the semiconductor process or the like has been performed by using a recipe.
Further, in the related art, there has been a recipe management method for matching recipes retained in both parties between a server device and one or more semiconductor manufacturing devices (for example, see Patent Document 1).
In addition, in the related art, there has been known a so-called batch type vertical heat treatment apparatus (for example, see Patent Documents 2 and 3).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No.
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Publication No. 3543996
Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2002-25997